


The villain attempts to kidnap The sidekick.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [15]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Affection, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Seduction, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dark, Dark Character, Declarations Of Love, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Enemies, Flirting, Gift Giving, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Stalking, Swearing, Talking, Threats, Villains, Watching, Yandere, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Negaduck gives Launchpad McQuack a gift.





	The villain attempts to kidnap The sidekick.

Launchpad McQuack froze in front of the alleyway. There was something in the darkness, looking at him. He knew who, it couldn't be anyone else. A duck much shorter than Launchpad stepped out from the shadows, as always carrying a chainsaw. "Happy to see you too, my nearest and dearest fanboy." Negaduck greeted McQuack with joy. 

"What are you doing here, Jim? I thought you were still wanted for robbing a gas station." McQuack huffed in false anger. It was clear as clean glass that it was faked. Negaduck smiled sharply to his fan. "I came here to see you, of course!" He assured, ignoring the last part. Launchpad swallowed his joy to see his former hero still alive and interested in himself. "I can't keep doing this. We can't keep doing this." The pilot stood firmly, trying to seem strong. 

The former actor kept his smile, walking closer. He had hands behind his back now. "Awwww, You don't really mean that right, my only true fan? Please don't tell me that Dorkwing Duck told you to say that line." The fallen star breathed out the words in an increasing, unnerving, tone, "Don't let that cheap cheat get inside your head. You don't need him, I'm the one, and only, original, Darkwing. Remember?" The sidekick stepped backwards a little bit. The supervillain was still getting closer. 

"What are you trying to say?" The taller bird asked. The older duck slowly moved his hands from behind his back. It was a small box, wrapped in a skull pattern. "Nothing! Here's a gift for my biggest and best fan!!" The duck displayed the box with both hands. The muscular bird rubbed the back of his neck and smiled softly. He picked up the black cube. "You really shouldn't have." Launchpad noted, "I didn't even get you anything." Not Jim Starling anymore looked at the box. He waved off the note. "Just open it."

Launchpad McQuack shrugged, opening the box. There was a bottle of unknown liquid, it looked pinkish with small hearts floating around it. McQuack cocked an eye in confusion at the small glass. He took it out to look at it better, there was a small label hanging from the bottle's neck. It only read, "Drink me~♥" Launchpad looked up. "What's it supposed to be?" He quizzed in complete confusion. Not Jim opened his arms wide. He explained with much cheer, "It's a love potion. Drink it. NOW."

The larger bird puzzled at the bottle for a moment. "Why would I need to drink this?" He puzzled aloud. The smaller bird put his hand on his face, hard. The former superstar huffed out, "It is a love potion. If you drink it, You will fall in love with me. Just drink it." Launchpad McQuack shook his head no. He put the bottle back in the box. "I know how love potions work. I'm not stupid." McQuack pointed out, "I just don't see why I should drink it." Negaduck balled up his hands and frowned. The smaller duck breathed out, unballing his hands. 

"And why is that, Launchpad?" Negaduck attempted to sound more passive and kind for once. Launchpad closed the cube. He pondered on that question for a second. McQuack answered truthfully, "I think love potions work if the person is already in love." The villain blinked in surprise. It was silent for a moment. Launchpad McQuack froze for a moment, then questioned, "Was it something I said?" The supervillain held up one finger and turned back to alley. The older duck held himself up against a wall and held his chest for a while. 

The sidekick grew worried. Jim Starling was an older man so it wouldn't be pass possibly that this could be well worth worrying about. "Are you okay?" The pilot worried as he grabbed the former star by the shoulder. "I'm fine, I just need a moment." Not Jim stated clearly. Not Starling anymore stood up from the wall. Starlight then noticed the hand on his shoulder. He grabbed the notably large hand and yanked it into the darkness along with himself. "You are coming with me, fanboy! Just you and me, no Dimwit Duck!!" Negaduck laughed in supervillain. 

Launchpad McQuack yanked back to the light in response. "Jim, please don't do this. I can't just run away from everything with you!" Launchpad tried to reason out of this. No Jim here looked at Launchpad. "My name isn't Jim Starling anymore. It's Negaduck now." He fumed. No Jim Starling here pulled at the arm, hard. McQuack pulled away from his grasp. As the younger bird walked away, he put the box on the ground. "I'm sorry, I have to leave now. Please stop following me.." 

The End.


End file.
